glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Force Makeover! (Doki Doki)
"Glitter Force Makeover", is the transformation phrase used by the Glitter Force Doki Doki members. The phrase has two different Japanese versions; for Maya, Rachel, Clara, and Mackenzie, it's "Pretty Cure! Love Link!" (プリキュア ラブリンク！ Purikyua, Rabu Rinku!), and for Natalie, it's "Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" (プリキュア, ドレスアップ！ Purikyua, Doresu Appu!) Sequences From Maya to Glitter Heart First Kippie appears and says "Ready!" and Maya inserts the transformation charm onto the medallion. She then shouts out, "Glitter Force Makeover!" and spells L-O-V-E on the screen. The heart inside blinks and says "Doki Doki!" as a golden bow forms. Maya is then shown flying in a pink dimension and her body glows gold. Her hair changes and a few accessories are added. As this happens, Maya cries, "Glitter time!" A pink string wraps around her body and her sleeves form, she gets her dress and Kippie is shown in a holder hanging at her hip (Maya says, "Glitter Pad!"). She hits her feet together and her boots appear ("Glitter Boots!"). She waves her hands over the upper left area of her chest and a pink heart brooch appears ("Glitter Brooch!") and a bow grows out from the other side of her hip. She then does a little jig before landing and introducing herself by saying, "The power of love! I'm Glitter Heart!" From Rachel to Glitter Diamond First Rory appears and say "Ready!" and Rachel inserts the transformation charm onto the medallion. She then shouts out, "Glitter Force Makeover!" and spells L-O-V-E on the screen. The heart inside blinks and says "Doki Doki!" as a golden bow forms. Rachel is then shown flying in a blue dimension and her body glows gold. Her hair changes and a hair tie with a diamond in the middle appears. A blue string wraps around her body and her dress appears. She puts her hands down and two golden bracelets appears. Rory is then shown in a holder hanging at her hip (to which Rachel says, "Glitter Pad!"). She hits her legs together to form her boots ("Glitter Boots!"), jerks her hands downward to create her bracelets, then waves her hands over the upper left area of her chest and makes a blue heart brooch appear ("Glitter Brooch!"). A bow grows out from the other side of her body near her chest. She then spins around before landing and introducing herself by saying, "The light of wisdom! Glitter Diamond!" From Clara to Glitter Clover First Lance appears and says "Ready!" and Clara inserts the transformation charm onto the medallion. She then shouts out "Glitter Force Makeover!" and spells L-O-V-E on the screen. The heart inside blinks and says "Doki Doki!" as a golden bow forms. Clara in then shown flying in an orange-yellow dimension and her body glows yellow. Her hair changes and the flowers are added to her hair plus a choker and her cuffs appear as she gets her dress. Lance is then shown in a holder hanging at her hip. She hits her legs together to form her boots and waves her hands over the upper left area of her chest and an orange heart brooch appears and a bow appears near the puffy dress part and it doubles to create a clover. She then dances and lands as she introduces herself by saying.."As warm and bright as the sun! I’m Glitter Clover!”. From Mackenzie to Glitter Spade First Davi appears and says "Ready!" and Mackenzie inserts the transformation charm onto the medallion. She then shouts out "Glitter Force Makeover!" and spells L-O-V-E on the screen. The heart inside blinks and says "Doki Doki!" as a golden bow forms. Mackenzie is then shown flying in a pink dimension as her body glows gold. Her hair changes and a few touches are added to her hair. She then raises her arms and her sleeves appear. Then she puts her hands up in the air and her dress appears. Davi is then shown in a holder hanging at her hip. She taps her feet together to create her boots and waves her hand over the upper left area of her chest and a purple brooch appears and a bow appears at the other side of her hip. She then spins around then lands and introduces herself by saying.. “The blade of courage! I’m Glitter Spade!”. From Natalie to Glitter Ace First Natalie appears and says "Glitter Force Makeover!" as Dina appears and shoots a beam of light from her bib to form her transformation device. It opens as Natalie inserts her transformation charm inside and the makeup stick flies out. She catches it and presses on the Royal Crystals. After that she applies the eyeshadow she collected on her eyelids as her face appears on the mirror, then her eyes, then the mirror turns red as the lights on the frame blinks and a golden bow forms. She is then shown spinning around in a starry dimension as she grows older. Five spots of flames circle her as they burn up and changes the dimension to a reddish color. Her boots, part of her dress, her brooch and cuffs form. The back part of her head is then shown burning as a hairtie appears and thick strands of red hair grows out as a pale pink bow forms at the back along with the rest of her dress. She then introduces herself By saying..."A for absolutely fabulous! I'm Glitter Ace!”. Gallery For the others(4-warrior group transformation) Glitterforcemakeoverdokidoki.JPG|"Glitter Force Makeover!" L.JPG|"L.." O.JPG|"O.." V.JPG|"V.." E.JPG|"E!" DokiDoki.JPG|"Doki Doki!" fly.JPG|The girls flying in their own dimensions. mayahairform.JPG|Maya's unformed(yet) hair. rachelaccessories.JPG|Rachel getting her accessories. claraaccessories.JPG|Clara getting her accessories. mackenziehair.JPG|Mackenzie's hair. spadesleeves.JPG|"Glitter Cuffs!" (Mackenzie) mayadress.JPG|Maya's dress. racheldress.JPG|Rachel's dress. claradress.JPG|Clara's dress. mackenziedress.JPG|Mackenzie's dress. glittercuffsmaya.JPG|"Glitter Cuffs!" (Maya) glitterbootsrachel.JPG|"Glitter Boots!" (Rachel) clarabow.JPG|Clara's bow. glitterbroochmackenzie.JPG|"Glitter Brooch!" (Mackenzie) glitterheart.JPG|"The power of love! I'm Glitter Heart!" glitterdiamond.JPG|"The light of wisdom! Glitter Diamond!" glitterclover.JPG|"As warm and bright as the sun! I'm Glitter Clover!" glitterspade.JPG|"The blade of courage! Glitter Spade!" glitterforcedokidoki.JPG|"All together, Glitter Force Doki Doki!" For Natalie (Solo transformation) Glitterforcemakeoverace.JPG|"Glitter Force Makeover!" Dina.PNG|Dina appears and creates the transformation device. Transformationcharm.PNG|"Insert Glitter Charm!" Makeupstick.PNG|The makeup stick. Royalcrystals.PNG|Tapping the Royal Crystals. Eyeshadow.PNG|Applying the eyeshadow. Faceinmirror.PNG|Natalie's face in the mirror. Eyeinmirror.PNG|One of her eyes in the mirror. Mirrorblink.PNG|The mirror blinks. Glitterbow.PNG|"Glitter Bow!" Nataliespin.PNG|Natalie flying in the starry dimension as she grows. nataliefire.PNG|The fires surround her. burn.PNG|The dimension turns fiery and her body is covered in fire. glittercuffsnatalie.PNG|"Glitter Cuffs!" fieryface.PNG|Her hair in flames. glittertie.PNG|"Glitter Time!" hairform.PNG|Her hair forms. bowanddress.PNG|Her bow and the rest of her dress forms. a for absolutely fabulous.PNG|"A for absolutely fabulous!" A.PNG|The A''. glitterace.PNG|"I'm Glitter Ace!" enemies of justice beware.PNG|"Enemies of justice, beware!" i always bring my A game.PNG|"I always bring my ''A game," and in wars...nothing beats an ace!.PNG|"And in wars, just like cards, nothing beats an ace!" Category:Transformations Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki